The Start of a New Club
by HyrulianVulpix
Summary: When an old friend of Haruhi's is transfered to Ouran High, the club gets even crazier then it is already. HostClubxOC's
1. Only The Beginning

**Authors Notes: I did just start watching Ouran High but, I finished it and decided to write a fan-fic. I'm sorry if their personalities don't match perfectly, please note if they don't this way I can fix it up later on in the next few chapters. I have no idea how long I will drag out this fan-fic, but balancing school along with it might be a hard task, so I am letting you all know ahead of time I might not get it out every single day, but I will try as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own any characters except my own, Misou Ryuusei (Name means Unheard of Star; Unknown Star), I am just a fan.**

* * *

A boy around the age of 16, standing 5'3" wandered the halls of Ouran High school. He was new to the school and was already getting whispers from girls. He sighed, he didn't have a school uniform yet, and it was already the second semester, this was because he had just transferred to this new and semi-unusual school. He looked out the window with unforgettable multi-colored eyes; it was a strange birth defect he obtained when he was born, something that could have killed him even at birth. His right eye was a gorgeous emerald green while the other was a dark purple, both equally attractive. As he continued to walk, his short brown hair was slightly flowing back do to the small breeze as he walked. Although this school was for the rich, he wore something more casual, clothes that only the 'commoners' would no doubt about it wear. He wore a typical black t-shirt, the sleeves pure white, and a plain pair of jeans that had a black, studded belt tied around it that was half around his waist, half falling off to the side. 

"He's really cute, I heard his name was Misou Ryuusei-kun, he just transferred here from another school." One girl whispered  
"Really? He should join the Host Club. I'd love to set up a meeting with him." Another whispered back, floating into her own little fantasy.

Out of nowhere the boy, who was noted to be Ryuusei, popped up next to the girls.

"Host…Club?" He asked, he sounded a bit girly but, that wasn't that unusual, for him, and the girls found it even more adorable, adding it to his cute looks.

"KYA!!!!!!!!!" the girls squealed and looked at him.  
"THIRD MUSIC ROOM!" All the females in the area squeaked excitedly.

He blinked and smiled, it was a smile any girl would faint for. "Thanks."

With that said, he left to the music room. When entering rose pedals flew out. He was quiet and walked in.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club"

Seven boys said, they were dressed up like animals. Two were identical twins. They had orange hair and orange eyes, both were wearing black cat costumes, one had his hair parted to the left, while the other had his hair parted to the right. Another was a blonde guy; he was dressed up in a pet store owner attire, he stood in the middle of the group. Then there was a short boy, he was dressed up like a little bunny, two pink floppy ears coming from his also blonde hair. And yet another, who had dark hair and glasses, slightly smiling, he was a moose, something that Ryuusei found rather hysterical, especially the two fake antlers that came from his head. Then there was a guy that held the bunny boy on his shoulders, he was dressed up as a black rat, which seemed to suit him perfectly. In the middle sat another guy in a chair. He wore brown dog ears and a brown attire; this also included a brown dog tail. Ryuusei recognized the boy dressed up as the dog immediately.

"H-Haruhi?" He asked quickly."Ryuusei!?" She said quickly  
"You know each other?" They all asked and pulled him in, throwing him onto the chair.  
"How do you know him?" They all continued.  
"She's been my friend since we were born but, why are you here?"  
"She?" The tall blonde asked. "What do you mean she?"  
"She's a girl…"

They all blinked and looked semi-puzzled.

"So she's like Haruhi basically" the rat said.  
Haruhi nodded and looked at Ryuusei to continue with what she was going to say.  
"Well, some kid in my last school cut a huge chunk of hair off in my dorm…I had to get my hair cut and my parents wanted me to change schools..." Ryuusei muttered.  
"That's why your hairs short?"  
"Pretty much…what happened to you though! Where'd all your hair go?"  
"Some kid put gum in it the first day of school but, I've grown to like it."

The two looked at each other and laughed. The two twins from earlier came up from behind.

"So you two are old friends?" They both asked, Ryuusei looked back at them.  
"Of course…" The newbie was suddenly attacked by the kid in the bunny costume.  
"Ha-ru-chan! Introduce us!" He said childishly.

Ryuusei looked at him and smiled.

"You're so adorable!" She managed to say.  
"Ah, right…Ryuusei-chan, that's Honey-senpai. The two cats are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the stupid looking blonde is Tamaki, the one with the glasses is Kyouya, and the rat is Takashi." She introduced "I'd watch out for the Hitachiin brothers though."  
By the time she said that it was too late.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki said with the snap of his fingers.

They nodded and ran over snagging Ryuusei and ran off. She was thrown into the changing room and given a fox outfit.

"If you want to join," Hikaru started  
"Then you should at least change into the right uniform" Kaoru finished

Ryuusei looked at them and blinked.

"But I was only recommended to…" Before she could finish they shoved her into the small area and they closed the curtains. Ryuusei sighed. "Well, at least on my record I was mistaken as a boy…"

She muttered and changed into the fox costume before walking out. The two brothers smiled at her new look and snagged her throwing her into a chair, working on her makeup. Unlike usual, they were actually making her look like a fox. Ryuusei looked in the mirror and froze.

"What did you guys do to me!?" She asked quickly.

Her eyes were surrounded by black makeup, making her face look like a raccoons mask, on her cheeks was liquid eyeliner strikes that were suppose to look like whiskers. Before she could do anything else, she was tugged out to see the others. Tamaki was already working his magic on a client when he looked over and saw her. She looked around and blinked, before she knew it, Ryuusei was turning bright red as she saw a bunch of girls looking at her.

"KAWAII!" they all squealed, the common little hearts around them.

Ryuusei's first client was with the Hitachiin brothers, they wanted to give her a hand, meanwhile they had an evil plan up their sleeve.

"So, Ryuusei, why did you suddenly transfer to Ouran High?" One girl asked out of the two that were with them.  
"I was always teased at my other school," She started simply and went to take a bit of her cake, when out of nowhere Kaoru took her wrist and ate half the cake off the fork, Hikaru grabbed her waist and she was between the two.

_This is what Haruhi-chan ment then…_

Ryuusei thought and smirked eating the rest of the cake on her fork.

"If you wanted some you could have just asked." She said innocently and in a calm and cute way. She put some more on her fork and fed it to Kaoru. He ate it pleasingly and the girls squealed.  
"You're so cute when you feed me…" Kaoru said softly and held her up by her chin as she fed him another bite, which only made the girls love it even more.

Tamaki blinked. "AH! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" He snapped, he was standing next to Kyouya who was on his computer. He ran to the corner and sulked like usual. Haruhi just sighed.

"She's always been like that" She stated simply.  
"Hu?" Tamaki came out of his corner and looked at her puzzled.  
"She kind of has the personality of me and the Hitachiin brothers combined. Plus a little bit of her own attitude mixed in. It's no surprise she acted like that in that trap. If it was me on the other hand-"  
"NO! It'll never be you!" He attacked Haruhi with a hug. "They'll never do that to you as long as you're my daughter too!" He sobbed. Haruhi pinched his hand and he let go of her, rubbing his hand.

After the all the clients, they all got cleaned up, Haruhi and Ryuusei went into their room and Ryuusei started washing up her face at the sink.

"You really handled the Hitachiin brothers well back there," Haruhi admitted.  
"Thanks, so I'm guessing that's what you ment by 'watch out' hu?"

She asked as she washed away the whiskers that were put on her face, along with the thick black around her eyes; she didn't want to change back into her uniform.

"Pretty much, those guys could be a hassle." She sighed "Along with Tamaki-kun."  
"Well, looks like you've been surviving it."  
"It took me a while though,"  
"I was thinking…" Ryuusei started drying her face with a towel as Haruhi waited for her to finish.  
"I might join this club…"  
"WHA!? You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life!" She said quickly  
"I don't know, I originally thought of just trying it for one day and quitting but, working with the two twins was pretty fun." Ryuusei shrugged "Anyways, if it's a mistake why did you join?"

Haruhi froze, it was true, she did join to pay of the debt but, apparently, it was already paid off and she let free to go.

"I just owe them some money,"  
"And you didn't pay it off yet?"  
"Not really…originally it was 80,000 yen…then I got a third of it taken off leaving me with…26,317 yen, then an extra 1,000 yen leaving me with 27,317 yen…"  
"That's not that bad I guess."  
"N-N-Not th-th-that b-b-bad?!"  
"Well, you never told me how you had to pay it off…"  
"Well um…I had to get 1000 clients…that's why I'm in this club."  
"Did you…"  
"Well, kind of…" Haruhi sighed, she knew she was cornered.  
"You didn't want to leave did you?" Ryuusei asked with a smirk.  
"Not really."  
"YES!" A voice cheered from outside of their door.  
"Be quiet!" a few more voices whispered.

Ryuusei was still in her costume and she opened the door slightly and looked at the three people listening in on their conversation. Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers were on the ground, obviously the culprits. They looked at her and blinked, blushing from embarrassment and ran off. Ryuusei just sighed and shut the door, locking it as well.

After that the two were quiet for a while and Ryuusei also changed into her male uniform and they walked out.

"You want to know what's going to be really awkward here?"  
"What?"  
"The fact that girls are going to be all over us…"  
Haruhi laughed.  
"You'll get use to it, anyways, if anyone finds out we're girls, we have the Host Club to back us up."  
Tamaki grabbed Ryuusei's wrist and spun her around, then caressed her by the waist.  
"We never did introduce our selves." He said in his flirty tone of voice.  
"Haruhi introduced us earlier." She easily broke his mood."You're such a heart breaker. Why is my daughter a heartbreaker?" He asked himself sulking in the corner.  
"I'm not yo-" Haruhi put her hand over her mouth.  
"That's something about the club…see…Tamaki is the prince, the father of the club. Kyouya is the cool type, the mother, the twins are the devil type, Honey is the loli-shota type, Takashi is the wild type, they are all considered our brothers in the club, and myself is the natural type…" She then remembered. "Hey guys, what's Ryuusei?"

They all surrounded the two and looked at Ryuusei.

"What's her full personality?" They all asked, except Tamaki who was still facing the wall, sulking.  
"Hmmmm well, if she was here earlier like when Tamaki-kun was going to run off and get married, she would have definitely put a stop to him ahead of time…"

That only made Tamaki sulk even more.

"And she did play around with our"  
"evil plan…" The twins pointed out.  
Tamaki easily recovered out of nowhere. "THE DETERMAINED DEVIL TYPE!"  
They all stared at him.  
"Is it really possible for her to be two?" Takashi asked  
"OF COURSE IT IS! She's determined, she would do anything to help us, and, she plays along and acts homo just like the twins!" He said and twirled.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOMO?" The three snapped, glaring at him.

He looked at all of them and started running as the three gave chase, Tamaki ran out the doors and outside, the three still chasing after him. Haruhi sighed.

"She may be a freshman but…" She sighed again "She's far from acting like one."

Honey laughed and smiled throwing his bunny in the air spinning in a circle, catching it. Takashi just sighed from embarrassment of the 4, who were still by the way outside, and Kyouya was making plans of how to incorporate Ryuusei into the Host Club gallery and items on their site. Outside, Tamaki ran through the rose bush maze with the 3 still on his trail. They jumped at him all at once and missed, Ryuusei was first to fall, followed by the twins landing on top of her. She scrambled up and continued with the chase. The two looked up at her as she ran.

"Wow, she really is the determined type…" They laughed.

Ryuusei stopped in her tracks, looking back at the two and laughed along with them. Maybe being in this club would be fun after all

* * *

**Authors Notes: So how is it? This is just the introduction/first day for Ryuusei so that's why it might seem a bit slow at first. And yes, it was a pet store theme this time laughs I appreciate crits but please, PLEASE don't just say "I've read better" and leave it at that. If your going to crit I at least want it to be like "It was ok…could have been better like, maybe incorporate more of the other characters into the story" ok? 3**


	2. Tamaki's Plan

**Authors Notes: yes this chapter will be short, but that's only because I want to leave you off in suspense.**

**Note: There is one curse word used in this chapter.

* * *

**

Ryuusei wandered the halls toward the third music room, Haruhi at her side. Ryuusei has only been with the club for one day and already had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Worse yet, she thought she had already made enemies with the Hitachiin twins, which was the last thing she ever wanted to do...make enemies with someone in the club that is. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi asked in a concerned tone  
"What? Yeah I'm fine," Ryuusei reassured. "I was just...thinking. Anyways, do you know what we're doing today?" The newbie asked.  
"Who knows, the club is always full of surprises." Haruhi stated simply as they neared the music hall.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best right?" Ryuusei admitted as she opened up the door.  
"Guess so."

The two walked in and Tamaki snagged Ryuusei.

"We all decided that you're going out with Kaoru and Hikaru!" He said quickly  
"What!" the three asked quickly.  
"You never told us anything about that!" Hikaru snapped quickly.  
"That's because we knew you'd act like this, and that you probably wouldn't agree to..."  
"We would have if you told us sooner..." Hikaru mumbled  
"We?" Ryuusei interrupted, asking Tamaki.  
"He asked us for our opinions," Honey squealed innocently.  
"But, what is there for them to show me that I haven't seen already? I've looked around the school and I've lived here all my life."  
"Hm…true, but there's no doubt about it something you've missed,"  
"Ouran High is a big school, even if it might not look it. The place also has quiet a few good sights around the area too they could show you…" Kyouya pointed out, looking up from his notebook.  
"Whats that suppose to mean," she muttered under her breath.  
"It's no use trying to get your side," the twins said before walking over and dragging Ryuusei behind them.

Her arms were crossed as she was being pulled out of the room.

_I don't want to be wandering around with these two…they'll try something creepy on me…_Sudden thoughts infested her mind.

"NO! IM NOT GOING!" She snapped quickly and tried running out of their clutches, and failed as the two easily pulled her. "HARUHI! STOP THEM!" She called and the doors shut.

"Do you think we should have trusted her with them...?" Haruhi pointed out.  
"Nope..." Takashi replied  
Tamaki was quiet for a moment "AH YOUR RIGHT! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO TO MY DAUGHTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS STOP ME!" He ran after them but they were already gone.  
"Don't worry, Ryuusei has a cell. She might be a commener but she does have quiet a bit of money. But obviously she's not rich like you guys..."  
"Do you know her number?"  
"Of course, knowing her though, it should be Kaoru and Hikaru to be worried about...if she wanted to, yesterday she could have beaten the hell out of them."

They all staired at her and looked out the door.

* * *

**Authors End Notes: Like I said, it was short this time, next chapter though is going to be a lot longer. I've been working on the chapters in a writers book haha. Look forward to the next chapter. **


	3. Day With The Devils

**NOTE: there might be a few spelling errors, sorry if there is, I was using a laptop and I don't think every letter was hit, I checked it a bunch of times to make sure but I'm still not 100 percent sure if they're all gone.**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked ahead of her, after letting her go. The two just whispered into their own little conversation. Ryuusei sighed as she trailed behind. The three of them had wandered outside…or as the twins liked to call it. Ryuusei called it being forced outside. 

_Probably plotting against me now, thinking of new ways to somehow attack me or something…_

She looked up and stopped, looking around.

"Wha…where…" She looked back and forth. "Where did they go…?" She muttered.  
"We're right here." The two popped up from behind.  
She jumped back and looked at them "Where'd you guys come from?"  
"Well, it's a long story you see," Hikaru started giving his thoughtful expression mixed with a smirk.  
"I don't need the details…" She sighed. "Do you guys hate me or something?" She asked out of nowhere.  
"We thought you hated us," the two pointed out.  
"Then what was the whole thing yesterday with the cake?"  
"Its what we do," Kaoru explained simply.  
"You just chose to follow along with it." Hikaru finished.  
"Wow...wait a second, if I didn't follow along with everything I would have looked like a moron." She quickly exclaimed.  
"Sure, sure, anyways. Lets head onto town, there's nothing really interesting around here to begin with. There's a bunch of stuff you'll no doubt about it see later on with the club." Hikaru pointed out and headed into town.

Ryuusei and Kaoru quickly followed after him.

"So it was all in my head that you guys hated me."  
"Yup," Kaoru said simply.  
"Geez, I feel like such a idiot now."  
They laughed. "It's fine."

Up ahead there was a huge crowd. The three ran over and shoved through them all, in the middle was a girl singing. They had karaoke stand and a 14 year old was singing to Fukai Mori, and just ended.

"Alright, thank you Ai," the announcer said. "Anyone else up for a go?" He called into the crowd.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged a look to each other and shoved Ryuusei in front.

"She wants to go!" They called.  
"Okay," The announcer handed her the mic and started pulling her into the middle.  
"Wait I didn't-" It was too late though, the crowed all stared at her.

She gulped and glared over at the twins. They had a huge innocent grin across there face and the song had started. At least she had known this song. Sakura Kiss. She took a deep breath before starting.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?  
Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo…"

By the end of the song she looked around and everyone clapped. Ryuusei smiled and gave the mic back to the announcer before returning back to the twins. Ryuusei looked over at Kaoru, who looked away, slightly blushing for some odd reason.

"I can't believe you guys just did that to me."  
"I can't believe you never metioned that you could sing like that," Kaoru said quickly.  
"I never thought I was any good I guess…" She commented with a shrug.  
"Not good, you could have pulled it off as an undiscovered singer," Hikaru stated.  
"Thanks, I guess I owe it to my mom though." She started.  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.  
"Well, she's kind of a singer herself. When I was little I wanted to be just like her so she gave me voice lessons and I just always practiced."  
"And it well payed off."  
She laughed. "Thanks?"

Just then Hikaru's phone and Ryuusei's phone went off. People staired at them and they quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" The two asked into their phones.  
"Sorry Ryuusei." Haruhi said on the other line, she had borrowed Honey's phone and was talking with Ryuusei.  
"What do you mean s-…" She looked over at the two.

Hikaru had his phone away from his ear, Tamaki complaining on the other side of the phone asking where they were, if Ryuusei was ok or they did something to her, etc.

"That's what you ment…" Ryuusei said back into her phone.  
"Yup…"

Kaoru took the phone quickly.

"Hey calm down, she's alright just calm down!" He said quickly.  
Haruhi sighed on Ryuusei's phone "I tried to calm him down already, it didn't really work…"

On the Hikarus' phone, Tamaki could be heard through the speaker.

"Wait, your talking to Ryuusei?" He asked and hung up on them snagging the other phone. "When are you comming back?" He questioned quickly.  
"I don't know, but we wont be out long don't worry." Ryuusei reassured.  
"Okay…" He sighed and hung up.

Ryuusei hung up her phone too and sighed as well.

"Anyways, we're are we going next?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I don't know, just wander around I guess," Kaoru said  
"So, there really isnt anything I've probably never seen yet around here?"  
"Not that we know of anyways…" Hikaru pointed out.  
"…Oh." The three wandered around the area and it started to grow dark outside.  
"By the way, being the "determained devil type" does that mean I have to play with your litte tricks from now on?"  
"Nah, you can go off and get your own clients…"  
"Unless…" Hikaru trailed off and the two put their arms around her shoulders. "You enjoyed that last time," They snickered.

She was quiet and looked annoyed. The two gaspd sarcasticly.

"She's basically telling us she didn't mind it." Hikaru pointed out.  
"WHAT! I never said that!" She replied quickly, turning bright red.  
"You never said yes, but you never said no either." Kaoru said with a smirk.  
"Don't be putting words in my mouth." She said quickly. "Wait…do you guys know where we are?" She asked out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean?" The two asked and looked around.  
"I mean, aren't we lost?"  
"Looks like it," Kaoru said softly.  
"How could we get lost in our own town…" She muttered and sighed.  
"I dunno, but we should find somewhere to stay the night, get a map too while we're at it." Kaoru suggested.  
"To be honest, I don't even think this is our town anymore…we must of wandered off further then we expected." Hikaru pointed out.  
"First things first anyways…like Kaoru said we should find a hotel."

The two nodded and they walked together so they wouldn't lose each other. It took them about an hour to finally find a hotel.

"We're busy today so all we have is a room with one bed."  
Ryuusei blinked, "Do you have a sleeping bag at least?"  
"Yes, one moment." The women said before leaving into a back room.  
"You guys don't mind sharing a bed do you?"  
"Nope,"  
"Alright, I'll take the sleeping bag then." She said simply.  
"If the beds big enough you could probably share it with us." Kaoru said.  
"Its fine, I can sleep on the floor."

The women came back out and gave them the sleeping bag and keys.

"Your room is 27b."  
"Okay, thanks." Ryuusei started to the room.

The two trailed behind her, whispering to each other just like they did in the beginning of the day. Ryuusei looked back at them and rolled her eyes before looking at the numbers on the doors again. 26a, 26b, 26c, 27a…27b. She unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the lights. It was actually a pretty big room. Sitting against the right side of the room was a king sized bed with blue and white bed sheets. Next to it was a huge window, looking outside to an ocean nearby where the full moon and glistening stars reflected against the water. The walls were a plain white but had a fancy design on the wallpaper halfway up on the walls. Ryuusei was speechless, she's never been in a hotel room like this before and was quiet surprised.

"Not bad, for a hotel…" Hikaru said walking in and lied on the bed. "Its even big enough for three…"  
"I told you I would sleep on the floor," She pointed out.  
"We were talking about it and we decided if the bed was big enough we'd let you sleep in it too." Kaoru said from behind before walking in.

_It's no use trying to get through to these kids…_She sighed and Kaoru walked over to the bed, his cell then went off.

"He's calling again…" He sighed and picked it up. "Yes?"  
"Where are you guys?" Tamaki asked on the other line.  
"We kind of got lost and just grabbed a hotel room."  
"You guys are ok then?" He asked just like a concerned parent would.  
"We're fine…"  
"It's a no wonder why he's known as the "father" in the club," She mumbled.  
"We'll try to get back tomorrow…"  
"Alright…bye." With that, the two hung up.  
"Luckily there's no school tomorrow either."  
"Or host club?" Ryuusei checked  
"Or host club."  
"I would say we should go get a map, but we can do that tomorrow, it's late enough as it is…" She said and walked out to the deck, looking out into the ocean.

The two looked at her and got ready for bed, going to sleep afterwards. She glanced back at them and sighed.

_They really are dedicated to each other…_

A small smile formed across her face before walking in and shutting the doors. She washed up too before laying out the sleeping bag and going to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and jumped backwards, hitting her head on the bed waking up the one on the bed. Hikaru looked over the ledge at her.

"You ok?" He asked  
"Yeah but…when did you get on the floor." She said quickly pointing at Kaoru, blushing slightly.  
"What?" He sat up and looked at them. "Hikaru must have kicked me out of the bed…" He said sleepily, rubbing the back of his head.

Ryuusei sighed, still slightly blushing. Like usual, the two were shirtless, and waking up to Kaoru's face right near hers this early in the morning was embarrassing.

"I'm going to go wash up," Ryuusei finally said and stood up walking over to the bathroom.

She locked the door and fell up against the door looking up at the ceiling.

_It's a no wonder why those girls yesterday told me to join this club…they all thought I was a guy and worthwhile in it but…I don't think I can even take another day…especially with those two…_

She stood up and washed her face, then looked into the mirror, she obviously didn't mean that in a bad way, but she could tell she was falling for one of them, she just…didn't know which one she was falling for…they looked too much alike. Even if it wasn't obvious to others, it was to her. And for being mistaken as a guy herself, that would only cause more problems. Ryuusei snagged the towel and dried her face looking back in the mirror and then went in for a quick shower, she grabbed another towel and dried herself off once she got out.

"Hey are you almost done?" Hikaru called in, Kaoru leaned against the wall near the door.  
"Almost." She called out.

_Wait a minute…oh geez, how long was he on the floor last night!? _Thinking of that only made her turn bright red but she shook it off and put her clothes back on, she brushed her hair out with her hands quickly since she didn't have a brush with her and got out.

"Go ahead," She said calmly and sat down on the bed.

Hikaru walked in first, Ryuusei looked over at Kaoru as he waited for his brother to finish up. He avoided looking at her and she laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Within half the time Ryuusei got ready, Hikaru was already out and Kaoru went in. He sighed and started the shower.

_Why did she give me that look…and I couldn't even bare to look at her… _He thought to himself waiting till the water was warm enough for him to get in, then shot up, noticing this is how Hikaru acted around Haruhi and looked back at the door a bit nervously, then glanced back down at the warm water running down the tub and set it up into shower mode. He looked over back at the door; he could just see the two, talking on the bed and went in for his shower. He got out, dried off, changed back into his clothes, and ruffled his hair with the damp towel before getting out, parting his hair with his hands to the typical left side.

"So are you guys ready?" He asked casually.  
"Yup," The two replied and stood up from the bed and they all headed out.

Ryuusei could tell that the one that exited the bathroom last, was the one she had fallen for, she could just tell by how he acted and kept the fact that his hair was parted to the left in her mind, noticing that Hikaru's was parted to the right. She was quiet the rest of the way as they walked out of the room; she locked the door and gave the sleeping bag back over the counter to the women.

"Thanks again," She said sweetly.  
"No problem miss," The women said taking the bag.  
"Oh! By any chance do you have a map of were we are? Or do you know were we are?"

The women explained everything to her, as the twins waited by the doors.

"Okay, thanks!" She said and ran to them. "We're actually not that far from school."  
"How do you know?" Kaoru asked.  
"She told me of this store nearby that sells maps, its right near our school and she told me how to get there, so we'll be back at school in no time." She explained and the two nodded.

Just then, Ryuusei's cell phone went off.

"So I hard you got stuck with Kaoru and Hikaru for a while hu?" The voice on the other line said.  
"Yup, wasn't as bad as I expected though," Ryuusei replied, it was Haruhi on the other side.  
"So where'd you stay?"  
"Just at a hotel, it had a pretty nice view. As Hikaru and Kaoru put it, "it wasn't half bad for a hotel"" They all laughed, she didn't dare say that there as only one bed there.  
"Anyways, how far away are you from the school?"  
"Not far, at least, not as far as I figured we were."  
"Which is…"  
"Probably an hour walk or so…"  
The twins froze. "Did you say an hour away?"  
"Why don't we just get a taxi and be there in 20 min…" Hikaru suggested.  
She looked at him "Or we could do that…if you can find one heading in the direction of Ouran High, the go ahead, knock yourself out." She the returned to the phone. "Well, between 20-60 minutes…"  
"Alright, see you guys then," Haruhi said before hanging up, followed by Ryuusei hanging up as well.

The three of them tried for about five minutes to get a taxi, without any luck. Hikaru and Kaoru both gave up for a while, but living up to her own name of being determined, Ryuusei continued with her luck. Finally a taxi pulled over.

"You guys ready?" She called back to them and they walked over.  
"Yup," They both said in the same tone.  
"Have any cash on you?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, we'll pay for the ride…" Hikaru said  
"Alright" Ryuusei simply stated and ducked, going into the taxi, followed by Kaoru then Hikaru.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the school and it pulled up to the entrance.

"Is this the place?" the taxi driver asked.  
"Yup, thanks,"  
"3000 yen" ($24) the taxi driver ordered.  
"Here," Hikaru said and gave him the needed money.

He opened up the door and headed to the front doors of the school as the other two also got out. Ryuusei shut the car door before running over to catch up to them and the taxi left. They walked into the third music room where Ryuusei was greeted by the energetic Hunny.

"Ryu-chan! Your back!" He cheered excitedly.  
She laughed, "Yup, great to see you too Hunny"  
"How could you guys get lost?" Haruhi asked, walking over.  
"Who knows, traveling with these guys though it was quiet easy." Ryuusei snickered.

They gave her an awkward stare; she easily countered it with sticking out her tongue at them. Tamaki walked over and smiled.

"I knew everything would be alright." He said innocently.  
"Are you kidding me? The phone rang every five minutes, every call from you,"  
"We've got proof," The three said and the twins pulled out their cell phone showing recent calls.

All that was listed…Tamaki, ten times each on their cell to be exact within the past day.

"What, a parent can't be concerned?" He asked as he slowly backed up.  
"It's fine, like you said, you were concerned…" Ryuusei sighed.  
"This might not be the time to tell you Ryuusei, but Kyouya sold your old backpack from middle school."  
"He did what? How did he even get it?" She exclaimed.  
"Don't ask me, he did the same with my pencil a while back." Haruhi admitted with a shrug.

Ryuusei sighed and snagged his laptop looking at the picture of her backpack with a huge "SOLD" sign written on it.

"Its not like I wasn't going to use it again," She said softly.  
"Your dad gave it to me, actually, to someone I sent over your house" Kyouya explained  
"Figures, he'd give away anything I "wouldn't use" anymore…"  
"Isn't that your mom?"  
"Yeah, her too…"  
"No I mean…"

Ryuusei turned around and froze.

* * *

**Authors Note: I still need opinions for which pairing you want to take place in the fan-fic. HikaruxHaruhi or TamakixHaruhi. ALSO, I figured I might accept some other peoples outside character (oc) so, just leave a responce to your characters: **

Name:  
Name Meaning (if there is one):  
Crush (if there is one):  
Age:  
Gender:  
Club (if there is one):  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Personality:  
Outside Story:  
Other:

I will accept 2 at first, I MIGHT add others later on. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!!! If your late I WILL think of adding them later on if I want to.


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry about the sudden authors note but I want the readers to know that I am going to incorporate the three OC, also I've decided on TamakixHaruhi. The rest of the couples though will remain a mystery. Anyways, I'm glad a lot of you like the fan-fic, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it or not, but hearing your comments made me want to really continue it. So, thank you guys. **

**I've been so addicted to writing it now; I'll sit in study hall and just write up a bit of a chapter in a notebook ha ha. Also, thanks for the 300 hits you guys are awesome! I have quiet a few ideas for the next few chapters, so be looking forward to them. **

**Geez, its so hard not to use the aim smiles.**


	5. A Surpise Visit and a New Member

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT! Okay, so yes, I do have A LOT of these, but this one is important, due to that fact that my friends (who by the way trapped me into a corner and pretty much made me add them xD) found out about my fan-fic at lunch, made me incorporate them into the fan-fic, in doing so my friend gave me a huge rant on how she wants her character to be with Tamaki, so sorry TamakixHaruhi fans but it is now TamakixOC. Oh yeah, sorry for the wait haha.**

* * *

Ryuusei turned around and froze. The seven members behind her looked over her shoulder and eyed a woman. From the back she had long brown hair and was wearing casual clothes, she was talking to a girl and she pointed to the music room. Ryuusei quickly hid behind them and sat on the ground. Hunny walked over and knelt down next to her. 

"Why are you hiding?" He asked  
"Just close the doors behind her," replied Ryuusei

Haruhi understood what her problem was; her mom would blow both their covers of being male. She sighed as the women turned around and walked in. By now, her green eyes were noticeable.

"Would you guys would happen to know where Ryuusei-Chan is would you?" she asked politely.

Haruhi gestured towards the door and Mori shut the door.

"Right here," Hikaru said and lifted Ryuusei simply by the arm.  
"Its been a while my daughter!" She squealed while hugging Ryuusei, she was obviously very immature for her age. (yes, she does happen to act a lot like Tamaki hu?)  
"It hasn't been that long really," she said patting her mom on the back this was awkward for her. "It's been a lot shorter then usual,"  
"I guess your right,"  
"You're the one who…" Hikaru started  
"Taught her to sing…" Kaoru continued  
"Right?" the two finished.  
"Yeah, but how did you know that?"  
"We forced her to sing yesterday," They both admitted.  
"Ryuusei-Chan can sing? I WANNA HEAR! PLEASE SING AGAIN!" Hunny pleaded, jumping up and down.  
"I will later Hunny-Senpai" She said a bit nervously, her mom till clung onto her.

Ryuusei looked at her, she was able to tell that she was very confused, many thoughts flooding her 30-year-old mothers mind (yes 30…). Who are these kids? What exactly happened yesterday? How did her daughter seem to get along with them so well, especially with a kid who she figured was in at least first grade? If he was in first grade what was he doing here? Was he maybe one of their little brothers? How come her daughter was dressed up as a guy, even though school wasn't in session? Plus hundreds of more.

"Mom, could I talk to you alone for a bit?" She asked with a small, uneasy smile.  
"Sure," the two headed into Haruhi's and Ryuusei's dressing room.  
"Your confused aren't you?" she asked with a laugh.  
"Kind of…" Her mom admitted.

Ryuusei sighed and started explaining everything from the beginning, the mistake of her being a guy, the sudden act of the twins yanking her into the club, and going into town yesterday. The only thing she skipped was the fact that they gotten lost and she slept in a hotel room with them, her mom would have flipped out if she found out.

"What is this club like anyways?" She questioned.  
"Well um…" In her mind she recapped the girls squealing when she first was spotted and when she came out in the fox outfit.

Meanwhile, outside of the changing room, Tamaki was eavesdropping, listening in through the door. Haruhi shoved him aside and walked in closing the door, and put her arm on Ryuusei's shoulder.

"Its about having fun obviously." She replied with a smile, and then gave Ryuusei the "you owe me one" expression, especially since she wasn't the one to lie.

Ryuusei's mom looked at her, completely oblivious to the fib.

"Oh, ok. Hey Haruhi-Chan! I didn't even notice you for a second there, how are you?"  
"I'm fine," She took her arm off of Ryuusei's shoulder.

Ryuusei looked at the door and smirked. She could tell Tamaki was listening in. She slowly started twisting the knob, not to make any noise at all. Then, wham! Tamaki fell back rubbing his forehead.

"Wh-why did you do that?" he whispered softly, eyes tearing up.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, it was tempting though." She knelt down rubbing his forehead with a small smirk.  
"Well, I better get going," Her mom said walking out, she gave Ryuusei one more hug before leaving.  
"Please sing now!" Hunny attacked her with a hug out of nowhere making her fall on the ground.  
"Alright, alright," She said, sitting up laughing.  
"Later…" Kyouya butted in typing on his laptop.  
"Later?"  
"Later," he repeated. "The photographer should be here in a few minutes."  
"Photographer?" Ryuusei asked confused.  
"What do you mean photographer?" Hikaru asked.  
"I thought we took the pictures…or at least you somehow got ours…" Kaoru finished.  
"I've seen some of her photographs and she's pretty good. She had problems with our site and demanded to be the photographer." He explained, still typing on his computer.

Hunny sat in Ryuusei's lap. He turned around and looked at her, suddenly plopping his pink bunny, Usa-Chan, on her head and smiled childishly. Ryuusei couldn't help but to smile back. Just then the door opened and rose pedals flew out and a 17-year-old girl was seen. She ignored the pedals and had a camera around her neck. She took a rose pedal out of her black hair and looked over at the group with harsh black eyes. She walked in, and was dressed in gothic attire.

"This is Akatsuki-Chan" Kyouya introduced simply as she walked over to the group of eight.

Tamaki strolled over, and keeping the name of being "prince charming" he took her hand softly and kissed it.

"Glad to meet you, Akatsuki-Chan." He said, looking at her with sparkling purple eyes.  
"Get your hands off me," She muttered rather coldly.

Tamaki instantly froze up and sulked in the corner like usual. Ryuusei looked back at him and sighed.

"First he's beaten up by a door, next rejected by a girl."  
"Aka-Chan!" Hunny squeeled and ran over, grabbing her arm like a little kid, flowers surrounded him cheerfully. "You're going to have so much fun here! Do you like cake? I can get you some cake. Hmmm or maybe candy. Candies good too. But I like cake better, especially when they have strawberries on them, I love strawberries! Do you like strawberries?" He talked rather quickly.

He smiled and Mori snuck over.

"Lets leave her to her work Hunny-Senpai. I'll get you your piece of cake…"  
"YAY!" Hunny squealed. "Aka-Chan do you want a piece of cake?" He repeated. "If Takashi-kun is getting cake he can get you a piece too. The cake is really…"  
"Hunny-Senpai, why don't you go ask Ryuusei if he wants some?" Mori suggested, he could see the slight irritation in Akatsuki's eyes. (by the way, I did write "...Ryuusei if he..." she's suppose to be a member of the host club for those who think its a spelling error ; )

Hunny ran over to Ryuusei and fell back into her lap.

"Want some cake Ryuu-Chan…Haru-Chan?" He asked "WITH STRAWBERRIES!" he added quickly, full of excitement.  
"Sure, Usa-Chan is getting lonely now without you though." She said, holding onto the bunny in her arms.  
"Aw! I'm sorry Usa-Chan!" He quickly said and cuddled up with the pink stuffed animal. "Feeling better…Good!" He smiled.  
"Sure, thanks." Haruhi replied with a smile.  
"Ah…Tamaki-Kun? Kaoru-Kun? Hikaru-Kun? Kyouya-Kun?" He asked.

Tamaki still sat in the corner and shook his head slowly, playing with a small marble on the ground like a punished child. The twins nodded.

"No thanks Hunny," Kyouya replied, meanwhile, Akatsuki was sitting down scanning the homepage to see what needed improvements.

_Better Layout, Better Pictures, Better Videos, Better Magazines… _She thought to herself as she took notes. "I have a layout idea but I'll need a group picture." She noted to the group.

They looked at her, Tamaki peaking from the corner.

"If you don't mind I could take it now…"  
"Sure," they all replied except the quiet Mori and depressed Tamaki.  
"One second..." Kaoru said as the twins went into a whisper then smiled

They looked over at Ryuusei and gestured her to come over. She blinked and stood up walking over.

"What's up?" She asked in a whisper.  
"We can use you for our plan." Hikaru slyly stated.  
"Um ok…" They went over the plan with her and she nodded.  
"Think you can do that?" Kaoru asked.  
"No problem so lets get ready for the picture." She said with a smile.

Akatsuki knew that the twins were demons, but knew nothing about Ryuusei just yet and was slightly puzzled but ignored it. The twins put their arms around Haruhi's shoulders and looked at her with huge smiles.

"Are you ready for the picture Haruhi?" Hikaru asked in a flirty tone, just like Tamaki used.  
"Um yeah I guess," she was clueless.  
"I guess is not a yes...maybe we should get ready, don't you think?" Kaoru winked.  
"Hey mi lord…are you going to come?" She said according to plan.

He turned around and shook his head then froze seeing the two flirting with Haruhi and ran over. They looked at him blankly as he went into a huge rant. They sighed and just shrugged it off. Ryuusei couldn't help but to chuckle as the two walked over to the group, completely ignoring him. She walked over and tugged Tamaki and Haruhi over to the group, bumping into Kaoru.

"Sorry," she blushed from embarrassment.  
"Its ok," He reassured

Akatsuki looked at them and smirked, she could tell right off the bat there was a weird connection between the two, even if no one else could. She found it adorable but weird and awkward at the same time

"Alright," She clicked the picture and put it up on preview on her digital camera. Tamaki was on the right side of a cream colored small sofa, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Ryuusei gave each other bunny ears, standing behind the sofa; Haruhi was up in front to the right side, her knees up to her stomach, Kyouya was on the left side of the sofa, in front of him sat Hunny, holding onto Usa, and next to him was Mori, who was smiling. Hunny ran over Akatsuki and went on his tippy toes to look at the picture.

"Can I see the picture?" He asked.  
"Just let me upload it up." She was kind of getting use to Hunny's personality but it still bugged her.

Once the picture was uploaded everyone scurried over except Mori, who wandered off to get the cake slices. Hunny meanwhile was jumping up and down impatiently.

"Hunny-Senpai calm down." Ryuusei said.  
"But I want to see the pi-"  
"Wow, you really are good" The rest of the members interupted in.

Hunny pushed through them and looked at the picture, flowers surrounding him. He gazed at it in aw as Mori came back out putting the cake on the table. Hunny ran over and started tugging onto Mori, pulling him to the computer. Just then a tall girl with purple hair in pigtails, followed with pink bows and headband. She was very tan and had piercing red eyes.

"Hey Uruik-Chan," The twins chimed and held their hands up waving once.  
"Uruik…?" Ryuusei whispered to herself puzzled and looked over at the girl.

Tamaki glanced over and his behind Ryuusei.

"Keep…her…away from me…" He had a hint of fear in his voice.

She looked at him and blinked, then the twins, then the girl. She obviously missed something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: **

"_Hey Uruik-Chan," The twins chimed and held their hands up waving once.  
"Uruik…?" Ryuusei whispered to herself puzzled and looked over at the girl.  
_

_Tamaki glanced over and hid behind Ryuusei.  
_

"_Keep…her…away from me…" He had a hint of fear in his voice.  
_

_She looked at him and blinked, then the twins, then the girl. She obviously missed something.

* * *

_The twins placed their elbows on Uruik's shoulder and looked at Ryuusei.

"She's a friend of ours," Hikaru started  
"We haven't seen her in a couple of days." Kaoru continued  
"Oh, is Hiru-Chan with you?" Hikaru asked suddenly  
"Yup," Uruik stated simply as a girl popped up from behind her.  
"Hi!" She squeaked.

She has silver hair that is a little bit past her shoulders and red eyes. Unlike Uruik, she seemed to have a lot more energy. Hiru walked over to Ryuusei and looked at her.

"Who's she?" She questioned.  
"You know I'm a girl?" Luckily the doors were shut.  
"Wait, you're a girl?" Akatsuki asked.  
"Was that supposed to be a secret?" Hiru addressed  
"Right, you didn't know…" Ryuusei sighed and looked at Akatsuki. "Its something you must keep quiet though."

Akatsuki thought for a minute.

_I knew there was something different about her._

Meanwhile, Tamaki hid behind Hiru and Ryuusei now, keeping his distance from Uruik.

"Does that mean your gay Ryuusei-Chan?" Akatsuki enquired.  
"No…the twins dragged me in, and once the customers saw me I had to stay in. What am I suppose to say? 'No sorry, I'm a girl.'" She mocked.  
"I guess your right."  
"So, Uruik-Chan, you know Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun?"  
"Yup, it's been a while since I've seen them. I stopped by yesterday but…"  
"They got us lost." Ryuusei snickered.  
"Hu?" Hiru and Uruik looked at her.  
"Prince Charming here sent me and the twins out so I got to know them better and my way around the school and blah blah blah…we ended up getting lost in town."  
"So you're a girl?" Akatsuki interrupted and appeared next to Ryuusei.  
"Yeah,"

Akatsuki still looked at her, she couldn't believe it.

"Anyways," Uruik broke in.  
"I'm just curious, if you want to spend so much time with the twins why don't you just cut your hair and join?" Ryuusei suggested  
"I don't know, I don't feel like it. Anyways, I want to grow my hair back out." She turned her back and started catching up with them on everything.

Talking about what she's been up to, and they did the same. Ryuusei grabbed a pair of scissors and pretended to cut off one of her pigtails. Hunny looked around.

"Usa-Chan…Usa-Chan?" He panicked and looked around frantically, spotting the bunny at the cake table. "What are you doing over there?" He laughed and bumped into Ryuusei.

She fell stumbled over and the scissors slipped. She regained her balance and sighed relieved. She realized she didn't hear Uruik scream from her falling over. She expected that she would since she still held her hair in her hands. She looked up at her and froze. The twins went wide-eyed as Uruik continued to talk completely clueless. Everyone stared at her and they all exchanged looks.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She turned around and Ryuusei quickly hid the scissors and hair behind her back.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ryuusei quickly exclaimed.

She eyed her weirdly and the twins held up a mirror. Uruik froze up and glared at Ryuusei. She blinked.

"IT WAS TAMAKI-KUNS FAULT!" she quickly yelled and threw the hair and scissors at him, he was still hiding behind Hiru.

They landed on the floor in front of them. Ryuusei quickly fled behind Hiru, now understanding what Tamaki was so afraid of. Hikaru and Kaoru held her back.

"It was an accident Uruik-Chan," Hikaru tried to calm her down.  
"I don't want to hear that crap! SHE KILLED MY HAIR!" She struggled to get free from the two.  
"We can fix it, its nothing to worry about." Kaoru continued.  
"Nothing to worry about! I'll look like a guy!" She snapped, still trying to get free.  
"Like Kaoru said, we can fix it." Hikaru repeated.

Uruik glared at Ryuusei, who was still hidden behind Hiru, frightened.

"Come on now Uruik" The two said calmly.

Uruik tugged free of them and still looked at Ryuusei annoyed and followed the twins into the salon area. Ryuusei snuck out from behind Hiru slowly.

"Is it safe now?" She whimpered  
"Don't worry, she'll cool down soon enough. We'll try to get her to understand. Unlike her hatred towards Tamaki-kun, it MIGHT be easy to handle…"  
"Now I know why he was so scared of her…" She continued to whimper.  
"Exactly, she might seem sweet but she can be such a demon! Not like the twins are devils either. She's a lot worse…" He complained.  
"Tell me about it, I've never seen anyone get that crazy before." Akatsuki commented.  
"She can be nice sometimes, but once you get on her bad side, it's a disaster…the only people that can really control her when she's like that are the twins and Hiru." Kyouya explained.  
"He really is the stalker type isn't he?" Ryuusei whispered to Haruhi.  
"Yup…that he is…" Haruhi sighed.


	7. Unwanted Attention

**Authors Note: Another short chapter, but I enjoyed writing this one, same with "Day With The Devils" enjoy!

* * *

**

Uruik walked out of the room irritably. Her hair was now a lot shorter then Ryuusei's. 

"Well…you can join the club now." Ryuusei smiled nervously.  
"I already said I didn't want to join," She muttered, less tense then earlier.  
"She'd be the yelling type anyways, and that's the last thing we need" Tamaki explained, he didn't even think about what he was saying.  
"I could get more clients in one day then you've had this whole year." She snapped  
Ryuusei smirked "You'll join then?"  
"What?" Uruik realized what she had just said ad hit her forehead.

Ryuusei held out her hands to the side and Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a high five. Akatsuki walked over.

"I need a picture for the homepage then," She smiled, Uruik looked at her and she snapped a picture.

_What did I get myself into?_ Uruik thought and sighed.

* * *

The next day, Ryuusei lied on the couch and sighed, bored.

"Your still early. The rest of the members shouldn't be here for a while." Akatsuki pointed out as she continued on her laptop, updating Ryuusei and Uruik onto the site.

Ryuusei grabbed the pocky box on the table and started eating them. Akatsuki had worked on the homepage the previous night, setting up the layout.

"Work on homework if you want, or study…"  
"I guess…"

The twins walked in laughing. Kaoru tripped over his own feet, and over the arm of the couch. They all froze and Uruik walked in soon after. Kaoru has Ryuusei pinned down onto the couch and they were face to face, both blushing. Suddenly, the saw a flash and the two looked over at Akatsuki, who held the camera innocently and plugged it into the computer. Kaoru got off of the still embarrassed Ryuusei and ran over taking the wire out of the computer.

"Definitely one for the magazine." Akatsuki snickered.  
"What's on for the magazine?" The others asked, walking over.  
"I have to go get ready…" Ryuusei interrupted and went to her changing room, still blushing.  
"You really are good with the camera aren't you…" Kyouya complimented, he was obviously pleased with her work.

Akatsuki grinned, meanwhile Haruhi headed to the changing room.

"You just have to be in the right place at the right time."

Kaoru sighed and looked over at where Haruhi and Ryuusei fled off to.

"What? Of course not!" Ryuusei exclaimed.  
"Then why did you run off?"  
"Well…." She was speechless, and looked away blushing still  
"I knew it!" Haruhi laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, just don't let the other members know, or the clients. Last thing I need is the club falling apart because of me, and the girls thinking we're both gay."  
"Okay, don't worry about it" She smiled.  
"Ryuusei! Haruhi!" Kyouya called in.  
"Its time already?" Ryuusei whined.

The two walked out and Kaoru was the first to walk over.

"We have a problem…" He said to Ryuusei.  
"What is it?" She asked.

He pointed over to Akatsuki, who was surrounded by girls and showing off the adorable picture of the incident.

"She's not…"  
"She is…"  
"KAWAII! How did you get it?" A girl squeaked with excitement.  
"When did it happen?"  
"Really?"  
"Is it going to be on the site?"  
"When can we expect to see it again?"  
"NEXT ISSUE!" The girls almost fainted.

The girls were so loud; Akatsuki's replies couldn't be heard outside of the circle.

"This club…" Kaoru started  
"…is a lot crazier then…" Ryuusei continued  
"…before…" Kaoru finished.  
"…I ever expected…" Ryuusei finished at the same time.

They exchanged and awkward expression and Uruik walked over.

"Now you know why I didn't want to join…"

Ryuusei whimpered.

* * *

_Ryuusei and Kaoru are getting closer, and Haruhi now knows that Ryuusei has a crush on Kaoru. What could POSSIBLY happen next?_


	8. The Pranksters Attack :blah title :P:

**Once again, a delay in the fan-fiction, this ruins it slightly but I've been clueless of pranks for the story. Privately message me any pranks you have for any of the characters except Uruik her prank is in this chapter :D. ENJOY! (e-mail it to me (its on my page, click "send message" or "email") and title the subject "Prank Ideas". Inside put the characters name and describe the prank.  
Needed: **

Tamaki  
Haruhi  
Kyouya  
Hunny  
**Mori  
Akatsuki )**

* * *

All the clients had left to get home, relax, and get ready for another day of not only school, but also meeting up with their "dates" in the host club. Ryuusei and Kaoru stood behind a couch, on it, slept Uruik. Tamaki had wandered off to do something quickly, Mori, Hunny and unusually Hikaru were cleaning up a bit and Haruhi ran home to work on homework. Akatsuki had also fled home, to work on homework and the site with Kyouya. 

"Originally it was just Akatsuki, but I like your idea better." Ryuusei commented, eating a caramel covered apple.  
"Thanks, again." Kaoru said taking a bite from his, on the table sat one more especially for Hunny.

Instead of plotting against Akatsuki for the pictures, they had plots against everyone in the club, including Akatsuki. Kaoru out of nowhere pulled out a dozen or so washable markers.

"Where'd you get them so fast." She asked.  
"Hikaru and I have to be prepared for any kind of tricks we'll have to pull. Especially to Tamaki." The two laughed.  
"Speaking of Tamaki…" Ryuusei spotted him coming in the door.  
"Fathers back!" He chimed and spun, then saw the candied apple. "Aw thanks guys!" He scooped it up and took a bite.  
"NO WAI-…too late…" The two called out then sighed.  
"Hmmm this is really good guys."

The two schemers froze.

"Y-y-you like that…" Ryuusei stuttered.  
"Hm," Was all Tamaki said before leaving.  
"He ate the caramel covered onion…" Kaoru stood there dumbfounded  
"And he found it…delicious…" She finished.  
"Well, we still have the markers."  
"I guess." Ryuusei finished her apple and took the blue marker.  
"You're my body guard though is she starts snapping at me," She quickly added and went over to the other side of the couch, kneeling down to figure out what she could possibly draw.

Kaoru already followed out with the prank and was simply making her look like a clown.

"You've done this before haven't you?"  
"Eh, a few times." She stood up and joined him into making her look like a clown.

A few minutes laters, Uruik suddenly shifted in her sleep and started to wake up. Ryuusei quickly stumbled up and followed Kaoru behind the couch and stood next to him casually. Uruik meanwhile sat up and yawned. She stood, and stretched as Hunny sat on the couch nearby, he was waiting for Mori to make a few last adjustments before they left.

"Hey Hunny," Uruik yawned again.  
"Hey Uruik!" He chimed.  
"Surprised your still here,"  
"Yeah well, Kaoru and Ryuusei said I could watch them draw on you." He smiled innocently.  
"Cue to run?" Ryuusei said a bit nervously.  
"Not yet…" Kaoru commented calmly.

Uruik looked at him dumbfounded and ran into the changing room. The two held up a hand and started the countdown. 5…4…3…2…1…just on time. Uruik ran out glaring at the two.

"First my hair and now THIS!"  
"Now…?"  
"Now…" The two quickly fled out of the room, Uruik started chase after them but stopped at the door, too embarrassed to follow after, knowing that other clubs were probably still going on.

"Don't worry! You were only our first one!" Ryuusei called back and the two slowed down to a walk.

She leaned up against the wall in the hallway and fell to the ground. She had expected a lot worse from Uruik, and no doubt about it she was going to get it tomorrow from her. Kaoru just laughed, sitting down next to her. Ryuusei couldn't help but to laugh with him. She looked around the corner and saw a puppet cat, tapping its "paws" together ad then disappear into the shadows.

"Well, I better get going." Kaoru broke the silence and stood up, helping up Ryuusei.  
"I should too, I have a dog I have to get to and feed when I get home." She admitted.

The two headed out together then waved goodbye before heading home. Ryuusei walked home with a small smile on her face, that was, until she was soaked in water. She looked up and saw Uruik at the window, sticking her tongue out.

"That's payback!" She teased.  
"Your lucky we already got you twice." Ryuusei laughed, and for the first time since she's met Uruik, she had actually laughed too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry not only for the long wait but also that not every ones character is in here. It's hard keeping up every single character that did want to be added, so what is in here are the only characters I'm adding. I even started to neglect the anime characters along with OC's.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the two mischievous unknown couple went off onto their pranking. The latest, and last, prank had been on Tamaki, who woke up and had taken a shower, his shampoo was mixed with a purple dye. 

"What do you think gives you two the right-" The once blonde Tamaki ranted at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"If you don't mind me interfering," Hikaru started and pointed to Ryuusei "This time I wasn't the one in with it."  
"You mean…Ryuusei!?" Tamaki glanced at her in shock.

She smiled weakly and waved at him slightly, nervously.

"Th-they turned you into a demon!" He whimpered  
"If I remember right Haru-chan already warned you about this no?"  
"She's right, the first day she was here Haru did say she was a devil" Kaoru grinned  
"A-anyways your hair should be back in a few weeks…" She started "Or months…" She added quietly.  
"You could always bleach it." Hiru peeped.  
"Hm?" He looked at her. "Great idea!" He hugged her.

She blinked turning bright red and hugged him back "No problem" She managed to say.

"Can you do it?" He asked holding her out, a grasp on Hiru's shoulders.  
"I could tr-" Before she could finish Tamaki pulled her into the hair stylist area.

Uruik sighed and shook her head with a small laugh.

"What's up with you?" Ryuusei asked looking at her"Nothing," Uruik smirked her hands in her pockets.  
"Anyways why was Tamaki having such a fit with his hair?"  
"He's just a drama king." Hikaru said.  
"That and…" Akatsuki started.  
"We assigned a party to go on next week." Kyouya finished  
"Party?!" Kaoru and Ryuusei asked quickly.  
"I tried telling you guys earlier but,"  
"You wouldn't listen" Kyouya finished yet again.  
"You two need to stop finishing each others sentences." Ryuusei said and sighed. "So I have to dress in like, a suit or something?"  
"Like Haruhi and Uruik, you can just get in a dress and wig like they are. The girls don't notice a difference, they just find it adorable" Akatsuki said, this time finishing her own sentence.  
"You know this club inside out don't you?" Kyouya looked over his computer at Akatsuki.  
"I have to if I'm the new photographer." Akatsuki said with a smile.  
"Right," Kyouya blushed slightly and went back down to the monitor.  
"We have the wigs picked out already too. Its in our dressing room."  
"Alright,"  
"And last is the dress."  
"And we'll pick th-"  
"That out now" Haruhi and Uruik dragged her back to where the dresses were.  
"Wait Haru why are you teaming up with her now?" She asked quickly as she was dragged, she knew with both of them she didn't stand a chance getting free.  
"'cause of that prank"  
"Oh come on you cant take a joke" She whined and the door shut.

Uruik threw her on a chair and thought for a minute vanishing into the dresses. Ryuusei fell back into the chair, followed by the chair. She collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Uruik looked back at her then back through the dresses.

"Ok I'll admit. I deserved that." She stood up rubbing her head and a dress was thrown at her, hitting her in the face. "The least you can do is warn me." She said and a pile of dresses buried her that both Uruik and Haru threw back to her.  
"Try those…Ryuusei?" Uruik looked around only seeing the pile.

A hand poked up from under the big pile.

"Under here." A muffled voice said and she got up sighing.  
"Well what are you doing under there?" Haru asked sarcastically with a smile.  
"I'm not even going to say a word"  
"You just did" Uruik pointed out.

Ryuusei sighed with a small smile.

"We get the point." She picked up some of the dresses  
"Don't forget you're the brown wig with the pigtails in there" Uruik called when she went in and changed.

None of them looked right. Either they were too small, too big, or they just didn't fit what they were looking for.

"Last one" Ryuusei came out in a light purple dress. It reached down to her ankles and had a lace collar that was holding it up with a purple ribbon. She also had a pair of matching gloves that went with the outfit.  
"Wow…you need the bows for your pigtails too but still, wow…" Haru said  
"What?"  
"If this doesn't make Kaoru fall for you th-"  
"Wait what!" Ryuusei asked quickly.  
"Oh come on its so obvious you two like each other." Uruik said with a smile.

Haru was silent and let them work it out.

"I do not like him!" She said quickly, blushing.  
"I saw from day one"  
"Saw what from day one?" Hiru came walking in.  
"That Kaoru and Ryuusei like each other."  
"Hm, I guess it was pretty obvious."  
"Especially the pranks. Why would you two team up other then to hang out with each other more?"  
"She has a point"  
"Of course I do 'cause those two…Ryuusei"

Ryuusei fled into the girl changing room bright red and looked outside of the changing room doors and sighed. She closed them and took off her wig putting it on its holder and striped of her dress putting back on her uniform. She could only imagine what the party would bring ahead.


End file.
